Sorry
by GhostJ
Summary: Sora and Riku finally hash it out. Based off of KHI. Very light Shonen-ai; SoraxRiku; rated mostly for swearing and mentions of Riku being Ansem's boytoy.


Kairi lifted her pillow over her head and attempted to either shove it into her ears or suffocate herself; she wasn't sure anymore.

"I don't know why you're mad at me. It's not my fault that you never gave me a chance to explain!" 

_Urgh... Sora really needs to work on his indoor voice._

"I'm _not _mad at you! You're too stupid for me to bother." _And you'd never know Riku's the eldest._

"Saying you're not mad is like saying Kairi isn't _happy_."

Well at this point she wasn't very happy, except in the abstract way that she was glad Sora had finally managed to corner Riku and find out why Riku had been avoiding him since they'd gotten back. She just didn't understand why he'd felt the need to do it so early in the morning; especially since Riku didn't seem interested in reconciliation right now.

"She's probably too busy worrying about you."

"You too, Riku! Geez, why d'you have to be so thick-headed? You know how she feels about you."

"Annoyance, a little bit of hatred, maybe?"

"Come on! Stop being so melodramatic, even _I'm_ feeling closer to annoyance and disappointment at this point. Hatred's a little much!"

The pillow whipped across the room at the door. Grumbling, Kairi emerged from the bed and wandered towards the closet to find a bathrobe.

"You? Disappointed in me? You don't have the _right_!" _Apparently Riku needs some__ appropriate-volume-for-6-am_ _lessons as well._

"_I_ don't have the right? To be disappointed in _you?!_ Do you need to be reminded of what I've been doing for the past three years? 'Cause I thought that I'd been flying around the _Universe_, breaking my _ass_ trying to find you, Riku, and you kept running like a startled Moogle!"

"Well, you were breaking your ass doing _something_."

Kairi jumped and dove to catch her toothbrush before it hit the ground. _Oh Fudgebuckets…_

"Hun?"

"Oh come on Sora, we all know how you ran around making _friends_."

"I'm sorry, what was that? 'Cause I'll I can hear is 'I'm a self-righteous _fuck_ who's being an asshole.'" _Sora's going to kill him, shoot I might even _help_._

"Oh yeah? What about Simba?"

"Simba? What the fuck is wrong with you Riku?! He's a _lion_ and I _certainly_ don't mean in BED!"

"Well you kn-"

"And where the hell do you get off saying that about _me?!_ What about Ansem, eh? Can you spell 'whole body _possession_'?"

"There was nothing sexual about that!"

"Oh really? Let's see, he takes over your _body_, dresses you up like you're attending a BDSM Anonymous help group, and then tries to make you kill your friends, for _fun!_"

"But-"

"Hell! Considering how _jealous_ you seem to be, maybe it was _my_ ass he was after all this time!"

Kairi sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe, as Sora's voice faded away from her door, accompanied by the sound of two pairs of feet hitting the marble quickly and hard.

"Your ass is mine, Sora!" _Yes, Riku definitely needed work on his indoor voice, or maybe just his vocal cords removed._

"So you _are_ jealous."

"Dammit Sora, just get your ass back here so I can beat the crap out of you!"

_Sora might be an idiot, but atleast he's got the good sense to run away after starting _that _up._

Kairi shook her head as she left her room and walked up behind the visibly fuming Riku.

"Hmmm? You mean his sexy, tight ass that you certainly want nothing to do with?" She commented.

"Yes, his sexy, tigh- _Kairi_!"

"At least now I know why you never did share a Paopu fruit with me."

"Kairi!"

"Oh come on Riku, stop being such a baby about it. I'm sure Sora will forgive you for being an idiot once you apologize."

"Why should _I _apologize?"

"You do realize that you just called him a whore, right? Or was that just your special way of saying 'I love you.'" _Men._

"But he said… with Ansem…"

"It's ok Riku, it's perfectly natural for people to have difficulties talking about traumatic sexual-"

"There was _no_ sex with Ansem."

"Well, I guess I'd better return those Mother's Day cards I bought for you, I'd really hoped we could all be one big happy family... Mom." She smirked as he fled towards the garden door, following Sora's path. _He deserves it._

Returning to her room, she listened briefly and then quickly closed the door behind her as she heard the other two approaching it The garden room Queen Minnie had given her was nice, but it apparently had unforeseen drawbacks, since sleep was obviously going to continue to elude her.

"'M-sorry I called you a whore, Sora."

"I'm sorry that you were Ansem's sex kitten, Riku."

"Dammit Sora!"


End file.
